Unbowed Unbent Unbroken'
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Those Whose Knees Do Not Bend Easily' Unbowed Unbent Unbroken (U3) are a group of small houses gathered together to protect and help each other prosper. Led by a small group of princes and princess, we seek to maintain the glory of the Dornish and those who would maintain our ideals and values. 'Bowing To The Sun' U3 is lead by a group of Dornish Princes and Princesses... Female 2.jpg|'Princess Raine Stormborn' Leader Male-Tough.jpg|'Prince Lucas Amberbock' Founder Female Archer.jpg|'Princess Kyra Moore' Female 4.jpg|'Princess Kalia Karstark' Female 1.jpg|'Princess Fiona Colhoun' Male-Bald 01.jpg|'Prince Xanatos Blackfire' Female 3.jpg|'Princess Analise Royce' Kings Crown.jpg|'The Sand Snakes' Armored Knight.jpg|'Prince Aemon Armenas' 'Our Banners' We suggest adding a sand snake to the top of your banners. We have no design guidelines, in fact the more creative and colorful the better. SS1.jpg SS5.jpg SS4.jpg KipCReed_Banner.jpg‎ SS7.jpg SS2.jpg 'Benefits' 'Expectations (Rules of U3 Houses and Bannermen)' 'Membership:' # Facebook group membership is strictly for members only. Please state your in-game name immediately upon joining the group if it is not already known. # Upon joining the group, please update the Member List with your name, in-game name and time zone. # If for some reason you decide to leave the alliance, please leave the group too Don't wait to be kicked out. 'Boss Quests' # Before posting a Quest link, the quest owner should decide whether he or she wants the first prize or not. If the owner wants the first prize, he or she should finish half of the quest before posting the link. # When posting Boss Challenges links, please also include the Volume number the quest takes place in. # Quest links that are posted in our group should not be shared with other groups. However, if you are a member of other Facebook groups, you can copy quest links from there and share them to our group. That's what vipers do. :D # Please delete your Quest post once it has finished. If you are leaving before the quest is going to be completed, please post that and one of the admins will delete it for you. Thanks! 'Alliance Challenges' # Do not open an Alliance Challenge before an admin (or admin-designated challenge leader) gives the order to do so. You will open a challenge by donating the last item required for it, even if you don't click "Enter Challenge". # If you have the last item/s needed to open an Alliance Challenge, either make a post on the group timeline, or contact an admin to let them know you have it. We will coordinate with you when to open the challenge from there. This way we prevent "accidental" opening of the challenges where others can take advantage of it. # When an Alliance Challenge is first opened, there is a no-attack period, during which members may set up their Sworn Sword. Do not attack unless given permission. # No sharing of the link outside of the alliance. This is not a "three strike" offense and will result in immediate booting from the alliance. 'Player to Player Actions and Alliance Pacts]]' Player to Player actions to any member of U3 and any other Alliance to which we are allied must only be helpful. Members may not send any negative PtP actions (i.e. no fight, harass, spy, sabotage, steal, swindle) to any other member of our Alliance U3 OR to any member of an Alliance with which we have a treaty. 'I Want No Heads, I Want Obedience' The Admins have agreed upon a Three-Strikes policy: : Strike 1: Private Warning. A message will be sent to you through Facebook and in-game. The Admins will explain the violation. You are required to respond. Of course you are free to deny, blame the lag, etc. but usually, owning up is the best response. : Strike 2: Seven-day Suspension. The suspension is only from Facebook. You will still be in the alliance, but you won't see the quest links and discussions on Facebook. The Admins will send you a message about the suspension and will also inform the Group. : Strike 3: Bye! That's it for you. Some people might think we're all too serious on this. They are right. We are serious. And yes, the Admins know that a Violator can just leave the alliance on the very first warning. Actually, that's good. If you get a Strike-1, and you know you can't stop yourself from clicking during Boss Quests, then it's better for everyone that you leave. Go join other Favebook groups. There's a lot of them around. 'Current Treaties and Allies' *Fire & Blood In the event you are the recipient of any negative attacks from any members of these alliances, immediately contact one of our admins with a screen shot of the attack. Do not send banners. We will discuss with the alliance to come to a resolution. 'How to Join' Membership is by invitation only; if you wish to join you need only contact one of our Sand Snakes (members). Category:Alliances Category:Dornish Alliances